Sgt Frog Abridged - Episode 1R
Episode 1R was the original pilot and debut of Sgt Frog Abridged. It introduced Keroro, the Hinata family, and a few other minor characters. TheMidnightFrogs disowned the episode around the release of SFA2R, then fully retconned it after the end of Season 1. The "R" in the title stands for "retconned". The in-canon remake was released in June 2011. Original Summary Humans Fuyuki and Natsumi Hinata are introduced to an alien invader, Sergeant Keroro. Absurdity ensues. Cast (In Order of Appearance) *Narrator - ThornBrain *Sergeant Keroro - Mugiwara Yoshi (Then-credited as just Yoshi) *Fuyuki Hinata - ThornBrain *Natsumi Hinata - LillyLivers *Lesbo #1 - Yoshi *Lesbo #2 - ThornBrain *Aki Hinata - LillyLivers Additional Voices *Mutsumi Saburo - DFatman *HQ - ThornBrain *Giroro - DFatman (Uncredited, Post-Credits) Sgt Frog Episodes Used *Episode 1A/1B Music Used *Batman Begins theme Post-Credits *Part 1: A commercial plays for Todd's Toilets, featuring a business card of the store. The Narrator does the pitch and a disturbing disclaimer. *Part 2: Giroro comments "What the fuck? I'm not even in the show yet, and I'm already being made fun of", something for which Giroro would continue to hold a grudge through the next episode. Teaser A few days before the episode was completed, Thorn posted a short promo based around a joke from the episode. It involved Natsumi's comment about the show not being a hentai when Keroro catches her in a trap, followed by a caption hinting that Natsumi had actually made a Freudian Slip. The caption was not included in the actual episode, though the general idea that Natsumi may secretly like/have a fetish for bondage and/or rape continued throughout the series until Season 2. The teaser was deleted May 8, 2011, in preparation for the episode to be retconned the following month. Joke References and Explanations IMPORTANT WARNING Due to the episode being retconned, the following jokes are not canonical within Sgt Frog Abridged. This list remains for archival purposes. *"Oh god, my face" and "Rape face" would be recurring quotes in the MidnightFrogs' videos, though neither of the quotes would be used beyond Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Abridged. **Episode 1R is also the first use of the phrase "Fuck all y'all", a reference to webcomic Slackerz that briefly became a catchphrase among the writers. *Keroro's line "I have the pow-" is both a reference to He-Man and the Masters of the Universe and the first example of the writers interrupting an obvious reference or at least not completely following through on it. *The loud noise played when Natsumi is seen by Saburo is the alert signal from the Metal Gear Solid games, though the sound was only included when Thorn saw the exclamation point already in the episode. While innocuous in this instance, the team would go on to reference Metal Gear Solid much more blatantly through the introduction of Solid Snake as a recurring one-liner character. *The "Frogulon" in "Frogulon-forsaken planet" was the name Funimation were originally going to use for the Keronian home planet, Keron, before using the original Japanese name. Here, it is being used as the name for a Keronian god or deity. The writers voice their thoughts on the name through Natsumi's follow-up line, "That name sucks." *''G Gundam'' was incorrectly referenced as "Mobile Suit Gundam G". *Fuyuki's non-sequitor about getting a period was just one of many potential non-sequiturs Thorn considered using. Yoshi preferred the period joke. **Keroro describing Tamama as a "sex-offender" is a reference to the numerous sexual inside-jokes Yoshi and Thorn had involving Tamama, none of which would find their way into the series (they'd stopped role-playing as their respective versions of Tamama by the time SFA3R was released). It would be revealed in the following episode that Keroro and Tamama are, in fact, lovers. *The Aki-CPR breasts joke was partially inspired by a joke in TeamFourStar's Dragon Ball Z Abridged where Ape-Vegeta squeezes Goku, who squeaks like a dog toy. **The CPR joke is also ironic considering being squeezed between Aki's breasts is what originally knocks Keroro out. *The Kero Ball/Headquarters shouting "Alleoupah!" comes from a scene in the English dub of Sgt Frog where the team are at the beach and Keroro shouts the line as he jumps into the ocean. The team were at the time particularly fond of the scene for the aforementioned exclamation and its amusing use of the infamous Arnold Schwarzenegger quote, "Get to da choppah!". *A number of the lines had to be written in at the last minute to keep the dialogue from being incomprehensible. These include Fuyuki's lines "Hey, sis, why are you always getting tied up?" and "Well, at least I dress faster than the story progression!", as well as Natsumi's line, "We can't waste time with a potentially dangerous alien. Now move your slow ass!" Thorn also added in "Or a dog bit me; something like that" to his Fuyuki non-sequitur due to him feeling the joke worked better with a follow-up remark. **Though Fuyuki's question, "why are you always getting tied up?", was added at the last minute, it does support the idea that Natsumi secretly likes the idea of bondage and/or rape. Reception Despite it being the first Abridged series and voice acting role for everyone involved, save for LillyLivers, the first episode was received very positively with few complaints, the most common being microphone quality. At June 10th before the YouTube ratings system was changed, the video averaged 4.74 out of 5 from 111 ratings. As of June 24, 2011 when it was officially retconned, it had 189 "likes" and 10 "dislikes", the then-highest rating for both "likes" and "dislikes" of any SFA episode and its current rating as of November 8, 2011. The remade SFA3 and several newer episodes would eventually go on to surpass its number of "dislikes". Additional Trivia *The video was officially retconned as of June 24, 2011. Yoshi and Thorn became dissatisfied with this episode sometime around the release of SFA2R, and they found that many of the complaints for Episode 2R were even worse for the first episode. It got to the point where Thorn told newcomers to only watch the first two episodes for context, but watch SFA3 onward for "good episodes", (though even SFA3 was eventually remade). One reason the first three episodes were remade was so that Thorn didn't have to say to only watch the first few episodes for context. *This is the first and last episode to include MidnightFrogs co-founder and series co-writer DFatman, who would be fired from the team on April 12, 2010, several months before the completion of SFA2R. *Thorn, Yoshi and Fatman have little memory of the scriptwriting for the episode, partially due to it being written before Thorn started recording all of their scriptwriting sessions. Fatman turned up a recording in September 2011 of writing for the first two scenes, which dates the scriptwriting as beginning on January 4, 2010. **The writing in this episode can be seen as the least-developed of any episode. Most of the writing was done long after the three writers had watched the original Sgt Frog episode 1, something that lead to many lines being added or changed at the last minute, (usually while Thorn was editing the actual video). Such carelessness would lead to having to hold back Episode 2R due to the script not fitting with the source video. *The team recorded a celebratory podcast on Fatty Time shortly after the episode was released. *Yoshi and Thorn recorded a commentary of Episode 1R on November 9, 2010, roughly nine months after its release. Despite the episode being retconned and remade since the release of the commentary, most of the duo's comments still stand. *Thorn did a solo commentary on the video in March 2012 for ZippCast. ZippCast lost the video file (long before the site eventually shut down), so the commentary is now on YouTube. Category:Retconned Sgt Frog Abridged episodes